Pop Culture References
note: this page excludes the references in the title... also, SPOILER ALURT!!! Let us Brave Strangativicties (season 1) Intro 1 (episode 1-13) * Theme song is an altered version of the Gravity Falls theme song The new guy... (episode 1) * DISCLAIMER is a reference to South Park's Disclaimer * Oliver's reaction to Theo's interaction with Violet is a reference to Another * Maurice & Luckey sing the Hamster Dance by Hampton The Hamster * Theo owns a manga named Boku No Kuro which is a reference to Boku No Pico & Shounen Maid Kuro Prank gone WRONG (episode 2) * DISCLAIMER is once again a reference to South Park * the weird footage of HOW2PRANK is a reference to HowToBasic * Theo's prank plan makes a reference to Eldir Da Show in 1 frame * Theo's ringtone is a remix of the Grand Theft Auto IV theme song CreepyPasta (episode 3) * DISCLAIMER is once again a reference to South Park * the episode starts off like a Creepy Pasta * Violet's origin story is a reference to Another * the movie they watch is The Ring * Bernard's ringtone is Nein Mann by Lazerkraft 3D * Oliver says "seven days" from The RIng * Theo has a painting of 12DAMDO's logo * Theo is watching Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni on tv * Theo still has the GTA4 theme song as ringtone * someone at the halloween party is dressed up as Michael Jackson * someone else at the party is dressed up as Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender * yet another person is dressed up as Jax from Mortal Kombat * Oliver has a painting of Jason Voorhees from Friday The 13th Secrets n Stuff (episode 4) * DISCLAIMER is once again a reference to South Park * 12DAMDO logo on the wall * Theo says "That's what She said" from Saturday Night Live * Theo says "Winter is Coming" from Game of Thrones 1+1=window (episode 5) * DISCLAIMER is once again a reference to South Park * a painting saying "What's Your Favorite Idea?" with the characters from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * the teacher says "take some leafs and sticks and put them into your favorite color" from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Theo's new catchphrase is "That's what She said" from Saturday Night Live * Jeff's book has the words "Gort Klaatu Barada Nikto" from The Day the Earth Stood Still * a brief scene from DemonWorld Heroes shows to connect the D12-Universe * Theo has another painting of 12DAMDO's logo Beef Withness (episode 6) * DISCLAIMER is still a reference to South Park * Oliver says "gentlemen? welcome to fight club!" from Fight Club * Oliver says "first rule of the fight club is you do not talk about fight club" from Fight Club * /music plays (Macintosh Plus - リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュ) * "F-F-F-Fight" is a sound effect from Mortal Kombat * Theo still has that painting of 12DAMDO's logo Outro (episode 1-6) * Outro music is the melody of Leaves From The Vines from Avatar: The Last Airbender Welcome to Hell (episode 7) * Theo is eating Doritos * the elevator plays the Nyan Cat tune * Theo still has the Boku No Kuro manga Death vs Lillith (episode 8) * the battle theme is from Mortal Kombat 3 * "this battle is way too epic for anybody to be seen" is a reference to how Teen Titans Go wasted potential in The Return of Slade Around the World (episode 9) * the misconseption that Nelson Mandela died in prison also known as The Mandela Effect * Bernard says "say whaaaaaat?" like Gandhi from Clone High * 12DAMDO is rapping the 12DAMDOUGH theme * Columbus says "i Google Translated this phrase" in spanish * their arival to America is a clip from Uncle Grandpa * they rock to Ramstein - America * 12DAMDO takes them Around The World by Daft Punk Epic Monster Magic Battle Cards (episode 10) * this episode is brought to you by Tim from Eldir Da Show * Jeff mentions Dungeons & Dragons * Jeff mentions Magic Cards * Jeff says "let me show you how it's done" like Jake The Dog from Adventure Time * Black Scene from Bakemonogatari * Jeff says "not so fast!" and makes a Yu-Gi-Oh reference * Theo does Umi-chans Pokerface from Love Live: School Idol Project * Luckey is watching Pupa Pretty in Red (episode 11) * Luckey is wearing Ichigo's mask from Bleach * Violet humming yelling "kitty" is a reference to Kiniro Mosaic * Violet dying of the prank was originally a reference to Smiley (but the slowmotion falling scene was cut) * Sam is playing Pokémon * Oliver still has a painting of Jason Voorhees from Friday The 13th SchoolTrippin 1/2: The Rollercoaster (episode 12) * they sing the Little Einstein's theme * they sing Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone * Theo breaks the fourth wall like The Office * a book on the background says Halo * Teresa says "this is taking way too long" as self reference from episode 1 * DashieXP is vlogging in the background * Theo sings Dancing Baby by 12DAMDO * Luckey does the HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA meme * as soon as Bernard dies, everything changes in The Purge SchoolTrippin 2/2: The Bloody Plottwist (episode 13) * Theo is eating Lays * Oliver makes a reference to The Purge * the way Tentakuro kills The Teacher is a reference to Jacqui Briggs's Fist Bump fatality from Mortal Kombat X * Theo says "Brutality" from Mortal Kombat Let us Brave L50 (season 2) Vampirate Teacher (episode 1) * DISCLAIMER is a reference to South Park's Disclaimer * Violet says "you got boobs" like Wendy to Bebe in South Park * the illuminati sign on the background is Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls * Theo says "the inner-machinations of my mind are an enigma" like Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants * Luckey mentions Gassai Yuno from Mirai Nikki * Luckey compared Yuno with Saitama from One Punch Man * "i <3 eldir" is written on the wall * Tim from Eldir Da Show is drawn on the wall * Oliver says "hahaha don't make me laugh" like Shao Khan Blood Magick (episode 2) * Theo says "i'll be back" from The Terminator * G & Maurice talk about how to kill their teacher and acknowledge this isn't a normal school like in Assassination Classroom * Theo is watching Kiniro Mosaic * Tentakuro made a Hentai reference * battle theme is Ramen Step Locker 83 (episode 3) * the basement backgrounds are from Resident Evil * a box with the title "Time Travel" is on the shelf like in Rick and Morty * 1 of the capsules says "XJ9" as reference to My Life As A Teenage Robot * "do not feed them at night" is written as reference to Gremlings * "hi ben" is written in the corner as reference to Halo 2 * The Riddler's logo is drawn on a wall * Superman's logo is drawn on the other wall * 8 Ball's skull from Gravity Falls is chilling in a corner * Zombies On Fire is a parody on Babys On Fire by DIE ANTWOORD * Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls is on the background * "C1-37" is written on the wall as reference to Rick and Morty * Larry is playing Fifa * Theo & Oliver jump away from explosion like Rambo * The Janitor makes a reference to You, Me & Her * Jeff makes a reference to The Flood from Halo Magick & Dragons (episode 4) * Theo says "Hapata" as reference to 12DAMDO - Hapata * Martin's mutation lookslike The Hulk * backstory with Game Of Thrones music * their session of Epic Monster Magic Battle is quite similar to Dungeons & Dragons * Kobal says "this aint no Legend Of Zelda" * Martin has been killing monsters in the forest for XP like in World Of Warcraft & Minecraft * Theo makes a joke about the board game Twister * Theo says "you can make a religion out of this" like Bill Wurtz in history of the entire world, i guess * Theo dies in clasic Piano Falling Slap-Stick style * the end message is a reference to the Mortal Kombat end message * the music that plays along with it is the Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ending music J.T Chronicles: The Answere (episode 5) * on the background there is a book with the title How2Basic * apparently Kobal & J.T used to hang around The Illuminati & Owl Of Minerva * Adam Weishaupt says "The Power of Christ Compals You" like in The Exorcist * J.T mentions a Limbo inside a Limbo inside a Limbo as reference to Inception J.T Chronicles: Mind Heist (episode 6) * Theo is standing on the stairs of MC Escher * J.T is holding a triangle of MC Escher * 12DAMDO promotes DemonWorld Heroes * 12DAMDO mentions Inception * J.T says "Limbo Vindaloop" as reference to the Feedback Vindaloop from South Park * Morgan Freeman does the "I Don't Always" Meme like Jonathan Goldsmith * "Swinckels Did" * a Watcher from Guardians of The Galaxy is in the room J.T Chronicles: Conspiracy Theories (episode 7) * the chalkboard says "WDPK=83.7FM" as reference to Daft Punk WDPK83.7FM * the chalkboard makes a "Back to the Future" reference * the chalkboard makes a "The Amazing World of Gumball" reference * Luckey says "Waazzaaa" from the Budweiser Commercial * Theo says "don't trigger me" so Oliver says "Tumblr" to make Theo T R I G G E R E D * J.T says "Finish Him" to reference Mortal Kombat * Theo says "i finally know all, yet my questions can't be answered" as reference to the Season 2 intro J.T Chronicles: Lethality (episode 8) * intro is an instant Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous reference * Theo still has a painting of 12DAMDO's logo * Theo owns 2 copies of the Helvetica Standard manga * Luckey yells "OH MY GAH!" from Azumanga Daioh * Luckey makes a Hentai reference * Theo & Luckey dance to Tunak Tunak Techno * Luckey says "leave theo alone" from Leave Brithney Alone * Theo pukes out a Kreggentak larve like Will Byers puked out a Demodog in Stranger Things * J.T talks like Snoop Dogg Just Kidding (episode 9) * Maurice is wearing the same suit as Kevin Hart from I'm A Grown Little Man * DashieXP is in the audience * Maurice is doing the Sweet Baby Jezus Have Mercy meme * Maurice makes a 3 Guys 1 Hammer reference * Maurice mentions the My Life As A Teenage Robot Rule 34 meme by Minus8 * Maurice mentions Screen Rant * Maurice makes a DemonWorld Heroes reference * Maurice makes a Alone In The Dark reference * Trevor Noah from The Daily Show talks about Maurice's final joke * Jim Jefferies from The Jim Jefferies Show talks about Maurice's final joke * James Corden from The Late Late Show talks about Maurice with overexited audience like usual Meanwhile in Another Universe (episode 10) * Jeff mentions Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe * Supergirl Theme plays during part 4 * Theo lookslike and poses like Gabriel in Gabriel Dropout episode 12 * the cats in part 6 are from Neko Atsume * part 7 is Whales by Hail Mary Mallon * Bernard is Reposting In The Wrong Neighborhood * "meanwhile in our universe" from Meanwhile by TomSka Release The Kuro (episode 11) * people compare Tentakuro's human shaped body with Davey Jones * Teresa says "phrasing" from Archer * Theo says "ice cream you scream" from Harry Reser's Syncopators * Theo ends it with "you know the rest" from actual Newscasters * the blue graffiti on the wall at Hot Topic is from Kim & Brian * under that is the Kekistan logo * Grove Street from Grand Theft Auto Sanandreass went over it * under that Bloody Marry is written * Death Note is written on the right * Shavo Odadjian (the drummer of System Of A Down) is chilling inside Hot Topic * the background music is Daft Punk - Oh Yeah * FBI OPEN UP Lethal Ending (episode 12) * Katie Couric is doing the news * Shannon Kenshi defeated Zison Wixhof (a spoiler of the cancelled upcoming D12 show) * Theo mentions I Am Legend * Oliver makes a reference to The Purge * the motel music is from The Walking Dead Game * the outro music is Leaves From The Vine